narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro Tsū
Kuro Tsū (黒鋼, Kuro Tsū) is a former Kumogakure shinobi from the Yotsuki clan. He was the first man to join Ryun Uchiha's Tatsu (竜, Dragon). Appearance Kuro Tsū is very similar in terms of appearance with his clan mates, Killer Bee and Ē, being dark-skinned and possessing a muscular build, as well as black hair and a black beard. On his right and left shoulders as well as his face, he has multiple purple tattoos that take the appearance of circles, with the ones on his face somewhat resembling Jiraiya's facial markings when he is in Sage Mode; he also wears a long, yellow cloak (similar to a rain coat), with a lighter yellow interior, and a chin-high collar, similar to those worn by the Akatsuki. Kuro Tsū wears oval-shaped sunglasses, a red bandanna around his head, and a crimson-colored forehead protector wrapped around his waist. He also wears a yellow-colored sleeveless Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin, with a red scarf tied around his neck, and white hand-bands. His sword, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and its handle is wrapped in bandages and its guard is as wide as its blade and red in color. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheathe. It is worn horizontally on his waist. Personality He is a very careful ninja, and likes to think things through before acting. He is more level-headed than his teammates, but has a habit of exaggerating the end result of minor things. He also has respect for people who stand by their word, even if they are the enemy. He is a very intelligent ninja. After coming to know each other, Kuro Tsū had a strong devotion towards Riyan, considering him a brother figure, as Riyan was the only person to seemingly care for and inspire him. Kuro Tsū's relationship with Riyan was similar to Haku's relationship with Zabuza, although both have different backgrounds, both found a purpose in living for their respective important person. Synopsis Hunt for Tatsu arc * Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate * Yonkou Reunite: Invasion of Konoha Tsukiakari arc * The Last Uchiha * Ghosts from the Past * Hatred for the Leaf * Konoha's Defense * My Ninja Way.. * Return of the Rinnegan!!! Abilities Kuro Tsū is arguably quite powerful, or at least very confident in his abilities, since he has threatened Seireitou on more than one occasion. Riyan has noted him to be a prodigy in the art of swordsmanship, and that he is practically the reincarnation of Killer Bee. Riyan has noted, however, that he isn't strong enough to beat Seireitou yet. Swordsmanship His signature weapon was the sword mounted on his waist, an oversized broad sword. The unique size and shape of this blade demonstrated great physical strength on Riyan's part. Apart from handling it very skillfully, Riyan could also throw it spinning to several enemies, similar to a shuriken. He threw it with power enough to stick it into a hard tree trunk. From his training days with other Yotsuki clan members, Kuro Tsū is quite adept with wielding his sword. He can also charge the muscles in his arms with lightning chakra, stimulating those muscles, to help him wield swords with more ease. In addition to his own skills, Kuro Tsū also has a good perception for swordsmanship skills, as he saw Killer Bee was a skilled swordsman almost instantly after he first met him. Elemental Jutsu Mastery Kuro Tsū has also shown to be proficient with Water Release and Lightning Release techniques, possibly being able to use them both simultaneously. Kuro Tsū is shown using what is presumably a Kekkei Genkai known as Storm Release, which possibly combines both Lightning and Water chakra to create beams of light that can be guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions. Like other Kumogakure ninja, Kuro Tsū is also proficient with the use of 'Chakra Flow' with ballistic weapons; he has been seen using a Lightning-empowered shuriken to slice through a metal blade in-order to save his comrades. Trivia * His name Kuro Tsū (黒鋼) translates to "Black Steel".